Glassix Wiki
What is Glassix ? Glassix is an an adult simulation game with a lot of freedom and activities developed by Gaweb Studio. Wiki Navigation * Girl list * Terminology used in this Wiki * City districts * Game mechanics * Game possible strategies * Quick walkthrough * All the quests and special events. * Men implicated in this story * The secrets of the story (spoilers inside!) * Job events * List of items This wiki is updated for Glassix v0.38 (released at the end of 2019 June). Story Two years after your father death, your step mother moves the whole family in a new town. Your daily life turns upside down when your supposed dead father gives you some strange glasses... Features Being a simulation game, Glassix lets you roam a big city where dozens of different women live and with whom you can interact and develop a relationship. The first day plays as a tutorial and once done, you'll be able to navigate through the city doing various tasks : * Going to school and increasing your skills there * Interact with girls and increase your control over them * Choose the girls' daily outfits and get them to wear sexier outfits the more you control them * Have a lot of sex to collect sex energy and buy powerful spells to make your life easier * Work to earn money and buy stuff for you or your girls * Choose an official girlfriend and unlock new events and commands specific to her (not yet implemented) * Tons of unique events to discover The game uses a system of obedience and affection to determine whether the girl will follow your orders. You're be able to increase the girl's relation and obedience by giving simple commands and you will have to train them daily to make them more obedient. There are 4 levels of obedience and each time you reach a certain amount of obedience, you'll have to trigger a special event with the girl to unlock the next obedience level. The game also features an artificial intelligence for the girls. They each have different hobbies and patterns in the daily life and move dynamically around town. They dynamically go to eat, toilets or bathrooms depending on variables which you can control with gifts or food. Current status * 21 playable girls * 13 extra girls (limited interactions) * 7 districts available * More than 300 locations to discover * 4 levels of obedience for each girl to influence them more and more * Many unique events to discover in town * Move around town using different ways : walk, run, taxi, bus, subway, private driver or even teleportation (Some of those are not implemented yet) * Artificial intelligence for the girls making them move in town depending on their favorite hobbies (nature, culture, thrill, music etc...) * City map and Status page to view the information and location of each girl * Manage your relationship and obedience with each girls. If you upset them, they won't talk to you for some time * Improve your own skills (Fitness, Swimming and Academic) to unlock new events and new choices * Customize your girl's outfits with casual outfits, work outfits, swimsuit and underwear. The more you control them, the sexier outfits they'll accept to wear * Collect sex energy and buy powerful spells to make your play easier and unlock new unique events * Earn money by working or using girls * Buy gifts, food and new outfits for the girls. Each girls have different tastes in food and gifts so be careful what you offer them * Select an official girlfriend and unlock new things to do with her (not yet implemented) * Reach lover ending or slave ending depending on your choices. Two unique endings for each girl. Or maybe you'll find a way to reach the holy grail, full harem ending Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Home